Vehicle horns are provided to enable a vehicle operator to warn other vehicles and pedestrians of a potential collision or other dangerous condition. A typical vehicle horn employs an electromagnet that is actuated in response to movement of a horn pad switch to cause oscillating movement in a metal diaphragm and produce a sound. If the horn is activated for too long of a period, damage to the horn can occur. Therefore, a control module is often inserted between the horn pad switch and the horn to permit improved control of the horn in response to the horn pad switch and, in particular, to enable the horn to be deactivated if the horn pad switch becomes stuck. Although the control module protects the horn from damage, it also prevents some uses of the horn. In some countries and cultures, the horn is applied for relatively short bursts as a warning or greeting. The control module, however, includes a debouncing circuit that is used to prevent generation of multiple signals during actuation of the horn pad switch. This circuit forces a relatively long actuation of the horn pad switch to activate the vehicle horn and prevents relatively short actuations of the horn pad switch from activating the horn.